jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Locke
Joseph Paul Locke (born March 18, 1959) is a US American jazz vibraphonist, composer, recording artist and educator. video:Joe Locke "I Can't Make You Love Me" As a jazz musician, Locke has been precocious, having played with such luminaries as Dizzy Gillespie, Pepper Adams and Mongo Santamaría before he was even out of high school. Since moving to New York City in 1981, Joe has performed with Grover Washington, Jr., Kenny Barron, Dianne Reeves, Eddie Daniels, Jerry Gonzalez' Fort Apache Band, Rod Stewart, Beastie Boys, Eddie Henderson, Hiram Bullock, Bob Berg, Ron Carter, Jimmy Scott, Geoffrey Keezer, The Mingus Big Band and Randy Brecker, among many others. Joe has toured extensively throughout the world, both as leader and guest soloist. Some highlights include a 16-city tour of Russia, which culminated in a concert with the Moscow Chamber Orchestra, under the direction of world-renowned violist, Yuri Bashmet; a 30-city tour of all major capitals of Europe, performing Charles Mingus' magnum opus, "Epitaph" as a featured soloist under the direction of distinguished conductor Gunther Schuller; a series of volcanic duet concerts in Italy with pianist Cecil Taylor, where Joe went head-to-head for three nights with the undisputed high priest of the avant garde. Biography Joe Locke was born in Palo Alto, California, but raised in Rochester, New York. |accessdate =2010-09-07}} A self-taught improviser, he benefited from his early studies in classical percussion and composition at the Eastman School of Music with John Beck, Gordon Stout, Ted Moore and David Mancini. In 1998 Locke recorded a duet record with Frank Kimbrough, "Saturn's Child". Interestingly enough, the follow-up to "Saturn's Child", "The Willow" (Omnitone Records), found Locke and Kimbrough expanding the sonic palette by adding Tim Ries on woodwinds and Jeff Ballard on hand percussion. Prestigious collaborations with pianists such as Kenny Barron and David Hazeltine (Mutual Admiration Society) equally resulted in critically acclaimed recordings. In 2000, Locke recorded his first album with Sirocco Records and continued to record for his unique groups such as Storytelling, and "4 Walls of Freedom" and as a member of the Storms/Nocturnes Trio, with Tim Garland and Geoffrey Keezer. The concept for the band Storytelling came out of meeting vocalist/multi-instrumentalist Mark Ledford in 1986 and produced two vocal-based recordings that featured Joe as a composer and lyricist: "Storytelling" and "State of Soul". Joe Locke, Geoffrey Keezer and Tim Garland's Storms/Nocturnes so far gathered for three recordings and numerous tours: 2001's "Storms/Nocturnes" and 2003's "Rising Tide". The trio reunited in 2010 for a select series of concert in Europe and released the album "VIA" (Origin Music) in 2011. In 2004/2005 Joe teamed up again with pianist Keezer for two recordings on the Eighty Eight's label (Sony Music): "Summer Knows" and "Summertime". Completing the "New Sound Quartet" are bassist Bob Hurst and Billy Kilson on drums. This collaboration lead to the creation of The Joe Locke / Geoffrey Keezer Group, feat. Terreon Gully and Mike Pope and the 2005 Earshot Golden Ear Award winning concert and subsequent album "Live In Seattle" (Origin Records). Since joining Motéma Music in 2011, the group has released their second album "Signing". Joe has also been working intensively with fellow vibes and marimba artist Christos Rafalides, resulting in the Locke/Rafalides Duo and Education Project in 2005, including the recording Van Gogh by Numbers (Wire Walker Music). Other recordings have found him guesting with Russell Malone, Eddie Higgins, Vic Juris, The New York Quartet (featuring Billy Childs, Idris Muhammed and Cameron Brown), Tim Garland's Storms/Nocturnes chamber trio and vocalist Dianne Reeves. While maintaining a busy touring schedule, Locke also finds time to work with student ensembles, teach at numerous educational institutions in the USA and Europe and compose/arrange for the Airmen Of Note (two performances in 2011 and 2012), the Scottish National Jazz Orchestra and the Jazz Band Classic of the New York Youth Symphony. In 2008, Joe was appointed International Vibraphone Consultant by the Royal Academy of Music, London - a position which he holds on a visiting basis. In 2012/2013 Motéma Music released his first symphonic CD, a live recording with Lincoln's Symphony Orchestra, "Wish Upon A Star" (2012). Style and Critics' Quotes , Germany, June/July 2007]] Joe Locke has been on the scene for over thirty years, both as a band leader and collaborator. The critical community continually cites Joe Locke for his artistic work. "There seems little doubt that Locke, with his ability to play cool and funky, heady and relaxed, is set to become the pre-eminent vibraphonist in jazz." (The Times, London) Joe has been voted the #1 vibist in DownBeat Magazine's Critic's Poll (TDWR) and Brazil's International Jazz Poll. Locke has recorded over 30 CDs as a band leader. As producer and as a sideman, he appears on more than 65 recordings. With his stylistic depth and multi faceted projects Locke has transcended his past reputation as a fine post bop instrumentalist, demonstrating a more complete musical picture that includes everything from melodic chamber jazz to intensely personal compositions that bridge the gap between post bop and a more lyrical contemporary style. * "Joe Locke's crystalline tone has a warm glow around the edges, which suits the shape of his improvisations to perfection." —Dave Gelly, The Guardian (GB) * "Joe Locke's playing and writing have been an absolute joy to this vibist's ears that have been starving to hear a player who challenges himself on every tune. Joe is constantly pushing the envelope musically. The cat is going into orbit soon .... I love it!" —Mike Mainieri * "In the select group of contemporary vibes players, Locke has claims to head the list." —''Penguin Encyclopedia of Jazz'' * "Not only has he mastered an instrument that has catapulted only a handful of players to the forefront of modern jazz - but he has done so in a way that transcends mere technique and establishes him as a unique and adventurous musical voice." —Derk Richardson, San Francisco Bay Guardian Awards *2009 - JJA Award - "2009 Mallet Instrumentalist of the Year" *2008 - JJA Award - "2008 Mallet Player of the Year" *2008 - Golden Ear Award - "2007 Concert of the Year" (Joe Locke at Port Townsend Jazz Festival) *2006 - JJA Award - "2006 Mallet Player of the Year" *2006 - Golden Ear Award - "2005 Concert of the Year" (Joe Locke / Geoffrey Keezer Group at Ballard Jazz Festival) Selected discography *2013 - Lay Down My Heart - Blues & Ballads Vol 1 – (Motéma Music) *2012 - Wish Upon A Star – The Joe Locke Quartet w/ Lincoln's Symphony Orchestra (Edward Polochick, Music Director) (Motéma Music) *2012 - Signing – The Joe Locke / Geoffrey Keezer Group - feat. Terreon Gully, Mike Pope (Motéma Music) *2011 - VIA – Storms/Nocturnes - w/ Geoffrey Keezer, Tim Garland (Origin Records) *2010 - For The Love Of You – w/ Geoffrey Keezer, George Mraz, Clarence Penn and vocalist Kenny Washington (E1 Music) *2009 - Mutual Admiration Society 2 – w/ David Hazeltine (SharpNine) *2008 - Force of Four – Joe Locke (Origin) *2008 - Verrazano Moon – Joe Locke / Frank Kimbrough (Ominitone) *2008 - Live at JazzBaltica – Trio Da Paz & Joe Locke (MAXJAZZ) *2007 - Sticks & Strings – Joe Locke Quartet (MusicEyes) *2006 - Live in Seattle – The Joe Locke / Geoffrey Keezer Group (Origin) *2006 - Fallen Angel – w/ Bob Sneider (Sons of Sound) *2005 - Van Gogh by Numbers – w/ Christos Rafalides (Wire Walker) *2005 - Rev.elation – A Milt Jackson Tribute (Sharp Nine Records) *2005 - Summertime – w/ Geoff Keezer (Eighty Eight's / Sony Music) *2004 - Summer Knows – w/ Geoff Keezer (Eighty Eight's / Sony Music) *2004 - Dear Life - Joe Locke & 4 Walls Of Freedom (Sirocco Music) *2003 - 4 Walls Of Freedom - Joe Locke & 4 Walls Of Freedom (Sirocco Music) *2002 - State Of Soul - (Sirocco Music) *2001 - Storytelling - (Sirocco Music) *2001 - The Willow - w/ Frank Kimbrough (OmniTone) *2001 - Beauty Burning - (Sirocco Music) *1999 - Mutual Admiration Society - w/ David Hazletine Quartet (SharpNine) *1999 - Saturn's Child - w/ Frank Kimbrough (OmniTone) *1998 - Slander and other Love Songs - (Milestone) *1997 - Sound Tracks - (Milestone) *1996 - Inner Space - (Steeplechase) *1995 - Moment To Moment - (Milestone) *1995 - Very Early - (Steeplechase) *1993 - Wirewalker (Steeplechase) *1991 - But Beautiful - w/ Kenny Barron - (Steeplechase) *1991 - Longing - (Steeplechase) *1990 - Present Tense - (Milestone) Sources: discography on www.joelocke.com, discography by Noal Cohen References External links *'Joe Locke's official Website' *Comprehensive Joe Locke Discography (by Noal Cohen) Category:Vibraphonists